


the spectacularly sexy adventures of Succi McSuck

by IThinkMyBeanieIsGay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkMyBeanieIsGay/pseuds/IThinkMyBeanieIsGay
Summary: title says it all
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the spectacularly sexy adventures of Succi McSuck

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im not drunk

This is a work in progress, just wanted to set things up first


End file.
